As interest in golf has increased, a virtual golf simulation system that enables a user to play golf without going to a golf course has been popularized.
A virtual golf simulation system is a system that, using a virtual golf simulation apparatus, provides a virtual golf course to a user, detects the speed and direction of movement of a golf ball or a golf club when the user hits the golf ball with the golf club in the same manner that the user plays golf on an actual course, and outputs the movement of the golf ball across the virtual golf course in the form of a dynamic image or static image (hereinafter “image”). Using such virtual golf simulation systems, users can have a sense of reality that allows them to feel as if they are playing golf on an actual golf course.
Using such virtual golf simulation systems, users can practice a variety of golf shots that would normally be performed on an actual golf course. In particular, users may practice putting. The degree of difficulty of putting varies depending on the green lie of a golf course. However, conventional virtual golf simulation systems provide monotonous virtual greens regardless of the desired degree of difficulty. Therefore, there is a problem in that users cannot practice desired putting using the conventional virtual golf simulation systems.